Attack on Titan My Female Titan
by Slimboii21
Summary: 400


It was a few days after Wall Rose was attacked by Rod Reiss' horrible monstrosity. Eren, Armin, Sean, and Connor were asleep in there room which was across from the Girls. It was all silent until a slight thud was heard in the distance followed by footsteps afterwards. It was as if someone had just broke into the building. Eren was the first and only one who had awakened from the sound. The first person he went to alert was Connor who was the closest to him. He tried nudging him a bit but he didn't budge. He was a heavy sleeper and it would be impossible to wake him up. Eren decided to take matters into his own hands and confront the intruder himself. He got out of bed and crept towards the door which was cracked open in the slightest bit. He had just enough room to peek out with one eye and it was just enough to see what it was. He noticed someone walking towards the door. A very sleek figure in a hooded cape was coming towards him at well speed. Though Eren was able to move in time hiding behind the door just as it opened. As the intruder walked into the room they took off their hood, and Eren was shocked to find out it was Annie.

It was Annie who had broken in though she looked kinda sad and worried. As if she didn't find what she was looking for. Just as she was about to leave Eren moved to soon and stubbed his toe. This alerted both her and Eren. As they stood face to face locking eyes for a good while Eren finally had the balls to say something. "Wh- when did you... How.. I'm so confused." Annie took grasp of Eren's shoulder and said "I tell you everything you need to know if you come with me". After hearing that Eren eyes grew intense as he glared at Annie with a sort of death stare. He then whispered aggressively "I had enough of this back and forth shit you hear me? I've seen too much for one day as it is and I need to sleep it off so just-" Eren was then interrupted by Annie as she pulled him forcefully out of the room and said "look compared what I've been through your day's worth of child play is no more then a lame ass excuse to sleep you troubles away. So you either come with me and get the information you need or stay here knowing nothing of what's actually going on. got it?" Eren thought long and hard but agreed to leave. Before they left he asked " isn't there anyone else you need?" She shook her head and they took off.

As they were climbing up the side of Wall Rose Eren noticed a look on Annie's face. She had this very wierd and untrustworthy smirk. "What's with the look?" Eren asked. "Just thinking of where to go is all" said Annie. Eren paused for a moment and the replied "what about the old route we used that leads to the Tall Forest?" We can plan from there." Annie nodded and they headed in the direction towards the forest. Once they finally reached the opening Eren looked around and thought to himself " _wow.. The trees look bigger than I remember.. Also why aren't there as many Titans roaming around?_ Not a single one was in sight or at least not in close range. He also noticed that it was midnight and remembered that the Titans are less active at this time. Annie told Eren to follow her as they entered the Tall Forest.

It was later that night they were flying through the forest heading towards the clearing nearby. Annie told Eren to stay close as they flew down to land. She said "we can walk from here. That way we'll have enough gas in the tank if needed." Eren nodded and from there on out it was a walked in the dark. "I should've brought a light source" said Eren. But he spoke to soon as Annie took out a lighter she had brought. It was bright enough to lighten the path ahead. Though it was only a few visible feet it was better than nothing. Annie then stopped to look at Eren.

She asked "why do you just let it happen?" Eren gave her a confused look and replied "let what happen?" He stopped and turned around. "Y'know letting Mikasa just mother you all the time." "I don't know" he said. "We a have this bond that just makes us who we are." Annie said to him "no I mean she's always telling what's right and wrong treating you like a kid. Who does that?" Eren said "well before the Mikasa you know now was a helpless girl who couldn't do anything on her own. Apparently in her eyes she saw me as her go to guy, her motivational speaker, the one that lit the raging fire that was trapped deep inside her. She told me without my help she wouldn't be the person she is today. Now she's the one helping this helpless scum you see before you. I couldn't even help my self from almost getting eating by Historia. AND IM A SHIFTER!!" Annie looked down and it was all silent.

"I'm sorry. I'm just afraid like everyone else." Annie turned her head towards the direction of the clearing. "We're almost there.. We should probably get going." "Yeh.." Eren replied. They were slowly walking and once they made it to the clearing Annie spotted a log cabin in the distance. Eren wasn't paying any attention cause he was just astonished by the huge clearing, surrounded by trees. "Let's head over to that cabin. It looks empty and we can sleep the night there. When they got inside they both looked around. It was suprisingly in good condition. It was a four bedroom two bathroom cabin with a kitchen and lounge. on the side of log cabin was some fire wood and two horses. "Whoever lives here must be out hunting" said Eren. "Yeh that's not the case" Annie said opening a closet door to find a man with hole in his head. A revolver was sitting next to him. "He shot himself?" Asked Eren. "Must be" said Annie. She turned to Eren and said "I'm feeling dirty and I need to take a shower. Follow me and your dead." Annie went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. " _Sheesh. What's up her ass?"_ Eren said under his breath.

Eren was downstairs looking for some leftover food in the cabinets. He thought to himself _"it's weird that she would do this. Why didn't she take a more aggressive approach? Why was she so worried if she'd not found me? I need answers._ After he picked out some food as Eren closed the cabinet and started making something to eat.mjust then he noticed Annie coming downstairs in a towel. His face turned red. "What? Never seen a girl in a towel before?" Annie asked. "I've never seen a girl like that even if I wanted to." He replied. "Well it's gonna be like that for a long time with a guy like you." Eren got mad. "WHAT DO MEAN TO SA-" He couldn't even say another word as Annie slammed him to the ground. She was on top of him staring him dead in the eye. "I mean to say your a soft harded baby who always complains. Never knowing what to do whatever the situation. It's like you said your a helpless scu-!!.." At this moment something clicked into Annie's head. She noticed just what happened. Her towel came off. Eren didn't even hear a word she was saying either. He was completely still. A statue in fact. Annie saw a drip of blood trickling down his nose. Then she felt something rubbing on her butt. It was Eren's boner.

Annie slapped the shit out of Eren waking him from his trance. "huh what happened." "You made me drop my towel you perv." Eren looked confused. "I'm a perv? You desided to Thai Kwan Do flip me and jump on me naked and I'm the pervert?!" "Annie sat up and turned her head. Her face also became red. "Look I didn't mean to make you upset but if you have secret feelings for me I'm sorry but Mikasa already bothers me enough as it is." "Me? Like you?" Annie started laughing but she stopped and looked a bit embarrassed by the thought. "Let's just eat" she said with grunt.

Eren was almost finished with dinner. He looked and asked Annie "So why the settle approach to confront me?" "It's obvious you won't go down without a fight" she said. "And making that much commotion in the middle of the night is just a suicide mission anyways." Eren was setting the table for Annie and him to eat. "I was gonna ask you but I was so shocked to find out you escaped. What is you wanted to tell me? Why now of all times did you deside to do it?" "Well" said Annie. "that wall your being so called protected by isn't really there to protect you. Eren let out a chuckle. "Like I'm going to believe that." "Believe what you want.." She said But your father Zeke is planning to destroy the earth. The wall is dormant with Colossal Titans ready to be activated at any moment. You should've noticed this since Bertolts Titan was no more than a few inches bigger than that wall. And just imagine 100 of him stomping on your precious planet flattening it to a pancake." With all this said Eren took some time to think about it while cooking dinner. He was smart to not let it worry him at the moment as he said to ignore it for now. Dinner was ready.

"The meal was good." Said Annie. "Thanks.." Eren said. For a long moment it was silent. "So you tired?" Annie got up and walked over to the lounge. "No I'm just gonna chill here for a bit and think to myself." "Ok" said Eren "Ima hop in the shower." "I'll be here" Annie said sarcastically, sitting on the couch. While Eren was taking a shower Annie got up to see if there was any thing to drink. She walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. There's was only alcohol and caned goods. "A little drink won't hurt." Eren just finished his shower. He got dressed and was heading down the stairs when he heard moaning. His face became red again. He thought to himself " _oh god.. Is she doing what I think she doing?"_ He took a few steps down and was shocked to see Annie on the couch masturbating. She had her zip opened and was rubbing her vegina. Eren also noticed a few glasses and a bottle of wine laying on the ground.

"Hey Annie? What are you doing?" Annie froze completely. Her eyes wide open. Her face became red. "Um it's not what it- uugh ok it is." Eren walked to the couch and sat next to Annie. "Look it's not that I don't like you, or Mikasa, or anyone else. If anything I thought you guys wouldn't like me. And for good reason too." Annie turned to Eren "no it's my fault I got drunk and this happened. But out of all the things I don't know why this came to mind." "Well". Just as Eren was about to say another word Annie pulled his head in and kissed him. As tempting as it was to keep his lips pressed against hers he aggressively pulled his head back. "What are you doing?! Are you nuts?!" She looked at him again with that smirk. The one he noticed from before. This time she was completely taken over by the alcohol. Her eyes were gazed upon him. Eren never saw such a horny look in his life. "Annie wait!!" Before he could even move Annie tackled him to the floor and started laughing maniacally. "This is gonna be fun." She said.

Annie started ripping Erens shirt off until it his chest and abdomen were completely exposed. Annie pulled her shirt off showing her black bra and layed on top of Eren pressing her boobs against his chest. Eren was scared and didn't know what to do other than to let it happen. "Open wide" said Annie giggling. Eren opened his mouth and Annie stuck her tongue in. Eren knew what he had to do. He closed his lips and started sucking on her tongue. Her moaning made Eren hard. His hardened cock bulged through his pants pressing against her butt once again. She giggled and started rubbing her butt against his throbbing cock. "Your a dirty little boy" Annie said. Eren thought to himself "never thought she would ever say that. It's sounds so good." He felt precum slip out. "Ok my turn." Eren flipped over so he was on top _. He ripped open her bras and gazed upon her tits. "My god there so beautiful." He said laughing with tears of joy._

As the night went on the two did it on the couch Eren was on top sucking on Annie's tits as she was moaning loudly. At this point they were both clothe-less. "You've payed to much attention to the upper part why don't focus down there." Said Annie. Eren positioned to where her vegina was and started licking it. Her moans became louder as Eren shoved his tongue deep inside and started to tongue fuck her. They switched positions once more and Annie was on top pressing her lower abdomen against Eren forehead. She started thrust so his tongue didn't have to do much moving. Eren started to moan as well. "Feels good huh." She said.

Annie was so overwhelmed with pleasure she was tearing up screaming for more. Her thrust became more aggressive as she held Eren head in places smacking up against his forehead fucking his tongue. It was kinda hard for Eren to breath but he obviously could care less. For Annie was fucking him senseless. "Deeper!! Oh god please deeper!! Annie screamed as her love nectar bursts the out of her pussy and on to Erens face. But she didn't stop thrusting. She blasted her love nectar twice more before pulling Eren's tongue out of her vegina. "Round two" said Eren smiling. Eren told Annie to open her mouth. He got up and showed his Colossal Titan. Annie was never hungrier in her life. Eren Immediately shoved his dick in her mouth and down her throat. He moaned letting out a second precum while adjusting to her mouth. "Your mouth feel so good." He said as he started thrusting his dick back and forth. Annie began to gag but the thrusting didn't stop. His balls were slapping against her chin as his thrusting became faster. He was about to cum. Annie was losing her mind from all the pleasure. Just then Eren yelled "Oh god! Take it you bitch! Yeeaah!!" His dick was began to blast out loads of cum, ejaculating what seemed to be never ending. more and more cum went down down her throat. He lifted his dick out of her mouth and got some cum on her face. "That.. Was.. Amazing".

Later that night after Eren and Annie were fully composed. They went upstairs and went to bed together. "Annie?" "Yeh" she replied. "Is this real?" Eren asked. "Is what real" she said looking at him. "The love I feel for you?" Her face was red again and she answered "...We'll see."

The End?

For part 2 leave a comment... If they do that here.. If not email me at asking for part two


End file.
